Nadie como tú
by cotapese
Summary: Candy y Albert llevan 20 años juntos y ahora la hija de ambos es toda una adolescente, ¿cómo enfrentarán esta nueva etapa de sus vidas? Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen...


**Nadie como tú**

"_Nadie como tú, con quien amanecer_

_y quiera mañanas más que ayer"_

_(Nadie como tú, Francisco Céspedes)_

1

- ¡Candy! - el grito reverberó por la casa como si hubieran usado megáfono. Desde la habitación de los mellizos, la joven levantó la cabeza, suspirando y cruzando los dedos para que los infantes no se despertaran, después de lo difícil que había sido que se durmieran.

Los miró una vez más antes de salir, en la cuna doble una copia de ambos dormía tras un inquieto día de exploración del mundo. Sonrío para sus adentros, eran los menores y esperaba, que esta vez, fueran los últimos.

Mientras, Albert seguía llamándola. Su voz se acercaba, así que debería haber intuido su ubicación. Se encontraron en el pasillo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el rostro masculino estaba indiscutiblemente serio.

- ¡Hola cariño!- la joven se acercó tiernamente para besarlo. Pero su caricia, esta vez, no tuvo respuesta. ¿Pasa algo?

- Mira – le tendió unas pastillas, ¿son tuyas?

- No. Sabes que desde los melli cambié el método. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- En mi auto, me llamó la atención porque me habías dicho que estabas usando otro dispositivo... aunque... oh... no, no puedo creerlo... ¡Mary Rose!

- ¿Mary Rose?, ¿crees que...?

- Bueno... tiene 14... tú sabes cómo se ponen las hormonas a esa edad...

La joven se ruborizó al recordar. Sí, a los 14 una podía ponerse en ese tipo de situaciones por experimentar, por creer en el amor romántico, cuando el mundo se vuelve color de rosa y Cupido y los querubines rondan.

- Tienes razón, pero... ¿con quién?, ¿con alguno de sus compañeros de colegio?, ¿de sus primos? Ven Albert, tómemonos un té y pensemos con la cabeza fría.

- Candy, ¡mi hija está usando antinconceptivos!

- Lo sé y es nuestra hija. Prefiero que tome pastillas a que seamos abuelos antes de tiempo. Eres muy joven para serlo, ¿no crees?

- No es gracioso...

Sin embargo, después de una extensa conversación entre ambos, la preocupación de Albert no disminuyó. ¡Su niña se estaba convirtiendo en mujer ante sus ojos! Por primera vez Candy lo vio triste y preocupado, incluso más de cuando se enteraron de su último embarazo.

Lo abrazó y trató de confortarlo. Para ella tampoco era fácil, esperaba que toda la confianza que habían entregado a sus hijos sirviera para que, en momentos como ese, se sintieran libres y seguros de hablar y consultar con ellos.

Quería saber qué hacer, pero no estaba segura. Lamentablemente ella había pasado su adolescencia en un internado y allí también había descubierto el amor, el desamor, la pasión y el sexo. Albert era su mejor amigo y compañero en uno de los cursos electivos. También había sido uno de sus primeros amantes y después de años se había convertido en el último.

- Mmmm, ¿sabes? Creo que en vez de pasarnos películas, debiéramos hablarlo directamente con ella.

- ¿Nos dirá la verdad?

- Esto es insólito, ¿alguna vez nos han mentido? - lo vio pensando - ¿en cosas importantes?

- Tienes razón, lo mejor que podemos hacer es conversar con ella.

La joven lo miró y le sonrío, efectivamente allí estaba la calma de nuevo. Bebió otro sorbo de café y miró el reloj sobre la encimera, eran las ¿4 y media?, ¿tan temprano? Realmente Albert debía haberse asustado de sobremanera para llegar tan temprano a casa.

- Albert, ¿tanto te sorprendió descubrir las pastillas que regresaste tan temprano? Hoy trabajabas hasta tarde.

- Cancelé mis citas de la tarde. En realidad las pastillas me tenían nervioso, pero me vine antes por algo más – la sonrisa masculina fue arrolladora y coqueta y la chica volvió a sentir las mismas cosquillas que cuando era adolescente y se miraban de soslayo en los recreos del colegio.

Ella solo sonrío y le envió un beso con la mano, mientras terminaba de beber el café. Si había algo que la volvía loca de su pareja eran esas sorpresas. No es que ella no las hiciera, pero debía reconocer que el último tiempo había estado un poco alejada de sus locas aventuras amatorias, cuando caer en la consulta de su pareja vestida con un abrigo y ropa interior no era novedad siquiera para la secretaria.

El la observó detenidamente, sus ojos pasearon como siempre por la figura femenina. Llevaban veinte años juntos y cada vez que la veía con su ropa de casa, el jeans desgastado con la polera sujeta en la cintura y el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado, le bajaban unas ganas locas por llevársela a la cama y hacer el amor toda la noche. Extrañaba las visitas mutuas a sus respectivas consultas, pero estaba consciente que balancear cinco niños, una casa, el área pediátrica del hospital, su consulta, la vida de pareja y su propio tiempo era una proeza de marca mayor. El apenas podía con los niños, la casa y ambos. Su consulta funcionaba por la sobrina de uno de sus mejores amigos, George, quien además llevaba los negocios familiares que a él le aburrían.

La joven se terminó el café y siguió sonriendo, lo adoraba, desde siempre. Más cuando se reencontraron en la escuela de medicina y tras un par de citas se juntaron y no se separaron más. Dejó la taza de lado y se levantó, caminó pausadamente los centímetros que los distanciaban y bajó su rostro para robarle un beso al hombre que la volvía loca.

- Eres un travieso doctor Andrew- le dijo sobre sus labios, antes de besarlo nuevamente.

- No menos que tú, mi querida doctora Andrew – le contestó él, sentándola en sus piernas.

Los besos fueron el inicio, tras unos minutos las manos inquietas de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, con apuro, fruición, entusiasmo y pasión desmedida. El la cargó en brazos hasta su habitación. Para ese minuto la camisa de él y la polera de ella ya estaban en el suelo.

Las piernas de la chica rodeaban las caderas masculinas, mientras las manos de Albert se mantenían en los muslos femeninos evitando que ella cayera en el trayecto desde la puerta a la cama, donde la depositó suavemente sobre el plumón verde que cubría la gran cama matrimonial.

La chica se escabulló de sus brazos un segundo para cerrar la puerta con llave y prender el receptor del monitor infantil. Mientras, él se quitaba los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones. La observó y sonrío divertido.

- Estoy en desventaja, ¿sabes?

- Pero aún te queda diversión... sus ojos reían pícaramente mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

Albert no dijo nada, se limitó a quedarse quieto y observarla lentamente, sus pechos redondos cubiertos por una lencería sencilla pero bonita, su piel tersa y sin estrías, lo que parecía una proeza. Había visto tantas mujeres complicadas con los estragos del embarazo en su piel, pero a Candy eso no le había pasado. Claro que también recordaba cómo se "bañaba" literalmente en crema para evitarlo. Sí, su mujer era sencilla y a veces despreocupada, pero era mujer, igual que todas.

Con mucha calma y sin perder el contacto visual, se acercó para desabrochar ese jeans que tan bien se ajustaba a los contornos de su trasero. Paseó sus manos pausadamente, dibujando cada centímetro, pellizcando la redondez final, mientras sus labios hacían de las suyas en el cuello femenino y el ambiente se llenaba de suspiros y gemidos ahogados.

Sin embargo él no era el cazador esa tarde, simplemente era un hombre descubriendo con tranquilidad por enésima vez a la mujer que lo acompañaba en la travesía de la vida. Y ella no era una presa, sino una mujer feliz de mantener el calor de ambos pese a tantas historias vividas juntos.

La chica tampoco se estaba quieta, claro que no. Sus manos recorrían la espalda masculina con gran delicadeza como si la acariciara con una flor, sus labios entreabiertos sólo podían expresar el placer mutuo y sus piernas acercaban su cuerpo de forma impúdica y extremadamente sugerente al de Albert que estaba listo para la acción.

Cuando sintió deslizar el pantalón por sus piernas tembló unos segundos.

- Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

- Este... Albert deja yo me desvisto.

- Claro que no, no me quites el placer de este minuto.

- Pero no te fijes mucho en mi estómago, ¿bueno?

- ¿Tu estómago?, ¿qué tiene?

- Tengo... ¿no te has dado cuenta?, tengo un poquito de peso y se formó "un rollito"

Albert se largo a reír, jamás habría pensado que Candy, la misma mujer inquieta que pasaba por la vida con apenas un poco de rímel en las pestañas, que se había comido todas las tortas que pasaron frente a ella en sus embarazos y que no se había quejado un ápice por el crecimiento de sus pechos durante el mismo lapso y la lactancia, estuviera preocupada por un poquito de grasa en su cuerpo.

- No te rías, nunca he sido gorda, ¿sabes?

- No estás gorda cariño, estás preciosa. Y olvídate del "rollito", me has dado una gran idea... y sus dedos se deslizaron con delicadeza, hacia el lugar en cuestión.

- ¡Albert me haces cosquillas!

- Es sólo para partir...

Y la lengua masculina comenzó a pasear, suavemente, por ese mínimo pliego que tanto atormentaba a su dueña. Después de un rato, la lengua invasora bajó lentamente hasta sus pliegues más íntimos, descubiertos por un dedo inquieto.

Candy podía sentir como sus piernas perdían solidez y su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse. Se apoyó sobre él, cubriéndolo delicadamente y llenándolo de besos. Y así, él la levantó para depositarla una vez más sobre el lecho.

Con las piernas abiertas, la mente perdida en el placer y el cuerpo hecho agua, Candy se abandonó a las sensaciones provocadas por su amante esposo. Albert, inmerso también en un golpe de estímulos sensuales, se sentía en la gloria. Los dedos femeninos lo tenían ardiendo, las respuestas de su cuerpo lo volvían loco y lo único que deseaba era sumergirse en ella, una y otra vez hasta que ambos pidieran clemencia.

Candy sintió que tocaba las estrellas cuando llegaron al clímax en conjunto. No podía ser cierto, habían hecho el amor dos días antes y ahora sentía como si todo fuera nuevo. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto?

- ¿Qué piensas? - la voz de él la aterrizó al mundo nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes mirarme y amarme así?, ¿cómo si fuera la primera vez?

- Porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti, porque todos los días son una nueva aventura contigo, porque tenemos una historia juntos, porque eres una mujer increíble, maravillosa...

Volvió a besarla y ella se enrolló en sus brazos.


End file.
